legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rim Elm
Rim Elm (リム・エルム, Rimu Erumu) is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is a small, rural village in Drake Kingdom. The village is the home of the game's main protagonist Vahn as well as Vahn's father Val, Vahn's sister Nene, Mei, and Tetsu. Rim Elm is one of the few places in Legaia with human survivors due to its location and structure. The Mist seldom reaches the village's position on the southern tip of the continent thanks to its distance from the Mist's source and the ocean breeze that helps push the Mist back. When the Mist does reach the village, the Wall surrounding its exposed areas prevents possible attacks from Seru roaming nearby. Storyline Rim Elm first appears in the opening of the game as Vahn is introduced. In the opening hours,Vahn is preparing for his first hunt for the villagers by sparing with Tetsu and having Mei make his hunting cloths. Then, a group of hunters return with the corpse of Mei's father (a hunter named Juno) who was killed by seru while hunting. Later that night, Rim Elm is attacked by Zeto, who uses the Seru Juggernaut to destroy Rim Elm's wall and allow the Mist to enter. Vahn goes to see the Genesis Tree in the town, which is glowing mysteriously, and awakens the Ra-seru Meta by touching the tree. Vahn, following Meta's instructions, assembles the villagers and revives the Genesis Tree to push back the mist. After Juno's funeral, Vahn sets out the next day to revive other Genesis Trees. After being told to go to Biron Monastery to bring back Mei's mother, Maya, and receiving the Hunter's Clothes, the game's story is set in motion. Throughout the advenutre, Rim Elm can be visisted after various plot events in order to see many optional cutscenes. After what seems to be the final boss battle against Cort in the final Mist Generator, Vahn, Noa, and Gala return to Rim Elm. However, Songi soon appears at Rim Elm and tells the heroes that the Juggernaut, being a Sim-seru fused with Cort, is not dead. Songi then unleashes the Juggernaut upon Rim Elm turning the village into a single large organism (much like Conkram) called the Bio-Castle. After a fight with Songi, Vahn and company travel to the core of the Bio-Castle and defeat Cort once more, saving the villagers and the world once and for all. Layout Rim Elm, located on the southeastern coast of the Drake Kingom and is one of the smaller towns in Legaia, featuring only three houses, a two-story shop/inn, a Genesis Tree, and a beach in the sothern part of town. The city is walled around three sides (the beach in the south accounting for the unwalled side) with a large door in the north wall. The west side of Rim Elm contains the houses of Mei and Ixis, while the east side contains the homes of Vahn's family and the shop, with the Village Elder's home on a hill in the northeast corner. The Genesis Tree is located in the center of the town. Gallery Trivia *Rim Elm is the only actual town in Drake Kingdom. All other locations are single structures (a castle and a monastery) and geographic locations. Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia